Feeling Something
by molly22
Summary: Hyde's POV after the kiss in the episode Jackie Bags Hyde. Read and review!
1. I Hate to Love and Love to Hate Her

Title: Feeling Something  
  
Author: molly22  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Hyde's POV after the kiss in the episode "Jackie Bags Hyde" (the one with the two barbeques and Jackie and Hyde's date)  
  
Pairing: Jackie/Hyde  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please don't sue.  
  
A/N: read and review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rhythm of our conversation  
  
The perfection of her creation  
  
The sex she slipped into my coffee  
  
The way she felt when she first saw me  
  
Hate to love and love to hate her  
  
Like a broken record player   
  
Back and forth and here and gone  
  
And on and on and on and on...  
  
--Maroon5, "The Sun," Songs for Jane  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If I was into all that romantic crap, I would say that the moment had been perfect. The two of us, sitting on the car, apparently silently content, her small hand in mine. Me, a kid clearly from the "wrong side of the tracks"; her, young and beautiful and--let's face it--rich. And also positive that she was in love with me. Then we moved into one another, our lips meeting in a sweet kiss. Yes, the moment would have been perfect.  
  
That is, if I hadn't been with Jackie Berkhardt.  
  
Sure, Jackie thinks she's in love with me. Or she did. Before our date tonight. But this whole "love" thing--its only a phase she's going through before she hooks back up with Kelso. Besides, she's not my type. She is, in fact, the complete opposite of my type. She's a cheerleader, for God's sake. She's shallow and superficial, and she reads Cosmo and Nancy Drew. Plus, she's had her tongue down Kelso's throat. And sure she can be cute and sweet and almost endearing sometimes, but I don't like her. I can't like her. I was only out on that date with her to prove Mrs. Forman wrong. To prove I had no feelings whatsoever for that girl.  
  
But it wasn't like I hated kissing her. I mean, she's hot. And a good kisser. A really good kisser.  
  
And even though she's been parading around, talking about how much she loves me, when we pulled apart, I could see the disappointment on her face. She explained that the kiss had been hot, but she "felt nothing." No connection.   
  
I assured her that I too had felt nothing, but that, even so, I wasn't opposed to doing "it".  
  
And then she smiled that gorgeous born-to-model smile and hit me in the arm.  
  
So, I guess we agreed to be friends. She didn't hate me, but she didn't love me. And I didn't hate her.  
  
But I promised that I didn't feel a romantic connection with her in any way, shape, or form.  
  
I just wish I hadn't been lying when I said that.  
  
A/N: So what did you think? I know, its kind of short....Should I leave it at this or add another chapter, maybe this one from Jackie's POV....Give me some ideas, people. I value your opinion. 


	2. Of Women and Muffins

Chapter 2: Of Women and Muffins  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summary: Jackie and Kelso have some BIG news, and its sending Hyde through a non-herbally induced trip.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Women are like muffins, man. And once you've had a muffin, you will put up with ANYTHING to have another one. And they know that."  
  
--Steven Hyde, on women and muffins  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She calls me Steven  
  
I used to hate her for it. The only person who calls me Steven is Mrs. Forman. And I don't mind that so much. But Mrs. Forman certainly isn't Jackie.  
  
You'll notice that I said I *used* to hate it. I don't anymore. And that's the part I really hate, man. You know, the not hating it. It's like me suddenly trusting--or working for--the government. Weird.  
  
It has been three days since our kiss, and my lips are still tingling. And when Jackie says my name, her voice whiny and high-pitched, they tingle even more. It's different. It's strange. It's...well, mainly, it's annoying.  
  
Because, in case you've forgotten, this *is* Jackie we're talking about.  
  
All I want is for things to go back to how they were. To when I wasn't going to jail for Jackie, or hitting guys named Chip who called her a bitch, or having weird dreams about kissing her again. I want to go back to when I thought the girl was hot, but I couldn't stand being near her anyway.  
  
Now, I wait for her. Unconsciously, I glance over to the door of Forman's basement, just to see if she's coming.  
  
A second later, I catch myself and mutter, "Stop being such a pussy, Hyde."  
  
And then one minute later, I'm staring at the door again.  
  
Which I guess Forman has had enough of, if the way he said, "Expecting someone?" is any indication.  
  
"No, man," I replied cooly.  
  
"Then why do you keep looking at the door?" Donna asked, always the observant little busybody. (Where did I learn the word "busybody"? I have been hanging around Mrs. F for too long, man.)  
  
I said, "Just wondering where Kelso is off to. He's usually here being an idiot. I'm concerned for the general public. Oh, wait, no. I'm not."  
  
Donna snorted and pushed her long red hair out of her face. "Probably off...uh...*birdwatching* with Jackie."  
  
I stared. I mean, I knew what "birdwatching" really meant. It meant they were hot and heavy. But I could not comprehend that sentence. "Jackie...and Kelso? Are you kidding me?"  
  
"You didn't hear they got back together? Huh. Well, they did. And now life makes sense once more."  
  
My head was spinning. Like I was on a trip that wasn't herbally induced.  
  
Why would Jackie get back together with Kelso? He was one of my best friends, yeah, but he was also a liar and a cheater, and he'd broken her heart a thousand times.   
  
A voice in my head that sounded annoyingly like Red Forman said--or, rather, yelled--"She loves him, dumbass! She doesn't care that he's a first-class idiot, or that he's a jackass."  
  
"I warned her he's probably cheat on her again," said Donna, interrupting my growing dread that my conscious--which I was pretty sure I didn't have--or my inner monologue, or whatever, was the voice of Red Forman. "But for some strange reason she still believes in him."  
  
"Hey, look," said Forman. "It's the happy couple themselves."  
  
And at that moment, in burst Kelso and Jackie, grinning like...well, like they'd gotten into my stash. They looked so happy, man. I guess they were still in the honeymoon period of their new relationship.  
  
"Guess what!" screeched Jackie in that adorably annoying way.  
  
"You've tested positive for VD?" Eric guessed.  
  
Donna laughed and said to Jackie, "I told you hanging around with Kelso would be bad for your health."  
  
"No, you guys, that's not it," said Kelso, unaware he had just been burned.  
  
"Well, then what is your fanastic news that you need to share with us?" I asked, not really caring, although it was a question I regretted the moment Jackie Burkhardt, eyes wide and sparkling, giggled, unable to control her excitement, "Michael and I are engaged!"  
  
A/N: Okay, okay. I know they're still in high school at this point and therefore cannot get married. But all will be explained in the next chapter. (Think promise ring, only there's actually no ring involved. Just a promise.)) 


	3. The Theft of Innocence and Candy

I couldn't have heard Jackie right. Engaged? To Kelso? It was just plain sick and wrong. Sure, they'd been off and on for years, but they weren't ever supposed to work out. To commit. Not to mention the fact that we were all still in high school, for God's sake. None of us are old enough to get married, especially Jackie, the youngest of us all. Which was exactly the line of thought that prompted my question of "What?" Or, rather, "WHAT?!"  
  
Unfortunately, when I opened my mouth, I could force no sound out, so it remained hanging open, making me look like some kind of loser. Like some kind of Kelso.  
  
"Excuse me?" Forman said, finally breaking the stunned silence. "You're what?"  
  
"Engaged," Kelso said, looking at Forman like HE was the idiot in the room. "Jeez, you should really get your hearing checked or something."  
  
Jackie smiled sweetly, patiently, at her soon-to-be husband. "I think maybe they're just, you know, like, really surprised. It is sort of sudden. I mean, we did just get back together. But," she said, directing this part of her speech at us, "Michael and I are perfect together. I mean, we're both beautiful and popular. And even though he may have made some mistakes, he promises he won't cheat on me ever again."  
  
"Jesus, Jackie!" Donna cut in. "Don't you think maybe you're a little young for marriage?"  
  
"Well, Donna. We aren't actually getting married until after we both graduate."  
  
"You mean after Kelso's cheated on you a few more times?" I couldn't help but ask sarcastically.  
  
Kelso turned on me. "I'm not--" But he was interrupted by the entrance of Fez, who looked as if he had seen a ghost. "You guys, you guys!" he screamed. "Someone stole my candy!"  
  
"Someone stole your candy," Forman repeated.  
  
"Yes, you loof! Someone stole my candy. Hurry, hurry! We must stop them." He frantically clawed at Jackie's wrist. "Come on! They are getting away!"  
  
"Ow, Fez! Stop it!" Jackie screeched. "We are not going to get your candy back. Buy some more."  
  
"But he stole my candy!"  
  
"We're not going after candy," said Kelso. "Plus, we've got some news."  
  
"Yeah, Fez," agreed Jackie. "Me and Michael are getting--"  
  
Fez interrupted, screaming, "My candy! And my porn magazines!"  
  
Kelso looked wide-eyed at Fez. "Ooh, porn! Let's go! We can't let them get away with this." And with that, the foreign kid and the dumb kid rushed out the door, ignoring Jackie Burkhardt's protests.  
  
She slumped down on the couch beside me. "I'll have to retrain him," she began muttering.  
  
"So," I asked loudly. "You are Kelso are engaged?"  
  
She smiled happily. "Yes. We are."  
  
"How'd he get you back? Let me guess: got you eally drunk, then slipped the ring on your finger, and then he said that you said you'd marry him."  
  
"No," she snapped at me. "He hasn't actually gotten me a ring yet. He can't afford one. But he got back with me in a very romantic way. And he proposed in a very romantic way."  
  
Forman snorted at this point. "He serenaded her."  
  
I laughed. "He did?"  
  
"Yeah," said Donna, grinning. "I think it went something like, 'Oh Jackie, you're so pretty. Oh, Jackie Burkhardt, don't break my heart, Oh Jackie be with me, Jackie, Jackie, Jackie, I love you, you love me too, because Jackie, I'm pretty.'"  
  
I looked disbelievingly at Jackie. "And you bought that?"  
  
"It was sweet."  
  
"So how'd he propose?"  
  
"He took me to the mall, and in the middle of it, got down on one knee, and said, 'Jackie, I want to be with you forever. Marry me. I love you.'"  
  
"That is sort of romantic," agreed Donna. "Don't you think so, Hyde?"  
  
I arched my eyebrow at her. "Whatever."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"'Jackie, I want to be with you forever'? I can't believe she fell for that, man," I said as the four of us guys sat in the circle. "And in the middle of the mall?"  
  
Forman laughed. "Donna keeps looking at me funny. I think she thinks I'm gonna propose." He coughed. "I'm not."  
  
"I want my candy," pouted Fez.  
  
"I wanted those magazines," replied Kelso.  
  
"I think she might want me to propose," said Forman. "But I can't tell."  
  
"No, seriously, man. 'I want to be with you forever'? What is that? Why would you propose?"  
  
Kelso turned to me. "Jackie said she wasn't going to do it with me unless I committed. So I was, like, in the mall with her, and I got this idea that, like, proposing is committing, right? So now she'll do it with me. Win-win."  
  
"But you don't actually want to marry her. How is that win-win?" I wondered.  
  
"I get to do it with her! That's double the win for me."  
  
Fez yelled, "DAMN THOSE CANDY THIEVES! DAMN YOU!"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe I should propose." Forman frowned. "No. No. I'm being ridiculous. Donna doesn't want me to propose." A pause. "Does she?" He laughed. "Hey, is that wall moving?"  
  
"You don't want to be with her forever?" I asked Kelso.  
  
He shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
"Oh."  
  
After that, all was silence, except for the sobs coming from Fez's corner of "My poor, poor candy."   
  
I couldn't help but think that we had bigger problems. 


End file.
